melodias de amor
by LizzySwale777
Summary: esta es una serie de drabbles la cual encontraras hermosas canciones que hablaran sobre algunas de la situaciones de crepusculo...HORRIBLE PARA LOS SUMMARYS...entren y vean que cancion les guste, y pidan tan bien.


_**Esto es una loca idea que se me ocurrió, la historia está basada en crepúsculo de stephanie meyer, si si ya se que lo saben.**_

_**

* * *

*****************************************************************_

**Sin miedo a nada**

Nota: la canción es de alex ubago y la oreja de van gouh

**Esme pov**

Este era un día normal…bueno, mas o menos ya que hacia aproximada mente unos 20 Días Alice había tenido una visión en la que Edward se enamoraria de una chica humana, si no fuera por el hecho de que Edward estaba negado a la posibilidad todo seria perfecto.

Yo estaba muy feliz porque Edward encontrara a alguien con la cual quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, estaba totalmente feliz con la posibilidad de que mi hijo abdonaria la soledad para amar a alguien con todas sus fuerza, porque aun que el no lo diera a demostrar yo sabia que Edward amaba a esa chica humana por el cambio que había dado desde que vio la visión, o desde el momento en que vi como la defendia sin importarle los demás…como la queria proteger por encima de sus hermanos por encima de todos.

Hoy Edward no había asistido a clases, no dio explicación pero no lo hizo, ya eran casi la hora en que los demás debería de estar de regreso a clases cuando escuche proveniente de la sala el comienzo de una melodía en el piano y supe que se trataba de Edward que tocaba una hermosa canción.

Baje corriendo mi hijo tenía mucho que n tocaba el piano y ahora lo estaba haciendo y creo que yo sabia cual era la razón, era aquella chica que había robado su corazón…

Me acerque y oí la melodiosa voz de mi hijo mientras entonaba la hermosísima canción

_**edward**__: Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas, mi vida,_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_Mas me callo y te marchas,_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas._

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

Mientras Edward cantaba, la canción tenia los ojos se cerrados por su gesto me hacia entender que estaba meditando en las letras y cantaba la canción con todo su frio, por que se oia hasta en su voz. Tendría que agradecer a la humana por devolver la vida a esta casa.

_**Edward**__: Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando_

_Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan_

_Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Mientras Edward seguía cantando entraron a la casa los chicos, no les había prestado mucha atención ya que me deleitaba escuchando a Edward, hasta que vi que de la mano de Alice entraba una chica de unos hermosos ojos cafés y su bello pelo en cascada…la chica era muy hermosa, era un poco extraño ver humanos aquí ellos siempre nos repelían. Alice iba entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo tenia planeado, llevo a la chica casi directo cerca el piano. Al oír a Edward la chica quedo en shock y solo lo observaba

_**edward**__: Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

De repente la canción siguió pero no era la misma persona la que esta continuando sino aquella chica con los ojos cafés que por cierto tenia una voz hermosa.

_**Bella**__: Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente,_

_Me muero por intrigarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

Quizás la chica comenzó a cantar pero la vergüenza se veía en su cara era muy timida por lo que notaba, pero la cara que mas me impresiono fue la de Edward, era algo asi como sorpresa, nostalgia emoción y ¿alegría?.

De repente Edward le hizo una señal para que se acercara pero muy tímidamente, esta muy nervioso y yo no entendía el por que…pero la chica obedeció y se fue acercando hasta llegar al frete del piano mientras miraba a Edward fijamente a los ojos.

_**bella**__: Sentir cada día_

_Ese flechazo al verte,_

_Que mas dará lo que digan_

_Que mas dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

Entonces me di cuanta de lo que sucedia esa debería de ser aquella chica, esa muchacha que ahora tenia su corazón, la cara de Edward no tenia precio y creo que si se pudiera desmayar lo haría pero note algo peculiar en ella, y era que mientras cantaba miraba Edward fijamente a los ojos como si le intentara decir eso que expresa la canción.

Entonces Edward se le unió pero a diferencia ahora una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

_**Edward y bella**__: Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

Los chicos cantaban con tanta pasión ahora Edward deslizaba sus dedos magistralmente por el piano mientras que la chica lo veía y se movía al ritmo de la música y supe que ella sentía algo muy especial por mi Edward y que si ella era lo que el quería yo encantada de la vida.

La sonrisa de mi hijo se había incrementado ahora, sabía que el creí que estaba soñando.

_**Edward y bella:**__ Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

La canción acabo la muchacha buscaba respiración, hubo un silencio mientras ellos se observaban de esta manera tan especial…con tanto amor.

"bella" dijo Edward sonriendo en forma de saludo y ese era su nombre ella era la chica.

"Edward" ella respondió de igual manera.

Luego de eso se voltio e iba a salir del salón

"noo" casi grito Edward "digo…ya…rápido…tan pronto te vas, quédate por favor"

"se supones que ya me vuelves a dirigir la palabra"

Todos se quedaron callados luego Edward suspiro y dijo

"ya no tengo las fuerzas para mantenerme alejado de ti…"

Mientras Edward miraba abella me di cuanta de que ya todos los chicos estaban allí Alice tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara y sabia que Emmet ya tenía una broma para la ocacion por su gesto, rosalie estaba molesta, pero no es nada raro y jasper muy sorprendido.

"pues no lo hagas" le contesto bella a mi hijo y yo ya quería a la frágil pequeña.

* * *

_**¿Que tal? Que les pareció horrible excelente se puede leer díganme acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.**_

_**También pueden decirme que canción quieren y yo acepto gustosamente a ubicarla en algún lado de la historia… por fa déjenme reviews, para saber que tal les pareció**_

_**Pronto seguire escribiendo mas en 2 o 3 dias subo el próximo no tardare mucho, estoy pensando en sabes de reik… ¿Qué les parece? YA SABEN UN MORDISCO Y ABRAZOS DE EMMET**_

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
